Black As Sunlight
by Stay88Frosty
Summary: A short little fic I just thought up the other day.


Hi there! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm super excited.

Black as Sunlight

The sun was the answer. It always had been. It was the only thing that was a constant in her life. Even if it was only a constant absence. She should have done this years ago. Her mind then wandered to the place it always did. The church. Her one true home. Over the years, the many long years, she made sure it was never demolished and everything was kept in perfect condition. It was a memorial of sorts. A reminder of a love lost. She knew what love was and how deeply it affects a body. Even though she now no longer felt that love. Or any kind. She herself was, in fact, a shadow. Hollow of her past emotions. She could feign her emotions to a tee. It was simple really. How easy one could change after their first death. And how marvelous it was. The prestige, the power. Everything was hers for the taking. And take it she did. As the reigning master vampire of cincinatti, she had everything. Except for Rachel. The only one with the power to deny her, and the backbone to do it.

It had been an accident, her death. Well, in official records it was. But she was the only one who knew. Not another soul knew about her suicide. After two years of living in the church with Nina, and two years without Rachel, the emotional pain was too great for even her to bear. So she decided on suicide. It was a reasonable thing to want. What with her heart longing for the only person she'd every truly love. She had lied to Rachel with the pretense of falling in love with Nina. She knew burdening Rachel with her feelings had to stop. One sided affections can only cause trouble. It had taken several years with Rachel to figure that out. Except. Rachel loved her back. More than anyone. She knew Rachel loved her the most, but denied a relationship that could blossom. She just couldn't understand Rachel's denial. Rachel loved Trent. Yes. She could see that. But it wasn't the same. Anything Rachel had with anyone could never compare to what they could of had together. She thought they'd end up together. But that was a false dream. She had been out jogging one day in the early morning when it hit her. When she finally realized Rachel would never come back to her. Rachel would never say yes. And it tore her apart.

She was in agony. In the dark recesses of her mind, a thought took hold of her. She didn't want to feel anymore. She didn't want to hurt anymore. But there was a way to stop the onslaught of pain. Death. It was a horribly wonderful way to escape. Why deal with several more decades of sadness, when she didn't have to? So she did the one thing she did best: plan. She had spent the course of four months preparing it. The final act of her life as a living vampire. Of course, she had to fake her way through those months. Pretending to be fine, when she wasn't. But being a vampire had its advantages. No one ever found out. And after it was finished. She awoke in a new life. Reborn. Like a phoenix from the ashes. It was a brilliant plan. And no one knew. She had challenged Cormell for his position as master vampire, and won. She had planned even further than just undeath. She wanted everything it had to offer. And Rachel, she didn't speak with, or see her for decades after that. She had been divorced from her feelings when she died. When Rachel finally did come to see her, she saw the horror and sadness in that one glance. Rachel no longer saw her as the woman she used to be. She took it with a grain of salt. No anger or pain was felt when it happened. Her plan had worked. She saw Rachel now, only as a threat. One that could be reigned in by falsities. They had spoke for a good several hours. And when they parted, they did so as allies. Not friends. That ship had sailed. Rachel, the daywalking demon, would do her best not to interfere with the clan, while she would not let them run rampant. There was a small time of peace between them. She would occasionally meet with her regarding situations of importance. But that was the extent of it. Of there relationship. She had taken Nina as her scion. It was a necessity.

Yet when the two worlds collided, the Ever After and the real world, Rachel had perished. She had saved everyone in that Rachel style. That last minute race with death. Rachel had used some kind of demon spell mixed with Trent's wild magic to contain the calamity of the collision. The only drawback was the raw energy needed somewhere to go. It ended up in her, tearing her apart. Every fiber of her in tatters. For the entire world to see. She died a heroine. Saving the masses. If the world had not seen her sacrifice, no doubt many wars would have taken place. Power to the strongest ones who survived. But they had witnessed it. So only few outbreaks of rebellions and anarchy occurred. And with the help of cooler headed individuals, including herself, order was re-established in society. And for Rachel, she was hailed as a savior. Memorials rose in the wake of her death. Schools were named after her, a day was dedicated to her sacrifice, her profile was printed on all forms of currency, and a museum recounting her life, as told by closest friends and family, was built in Cincinnati. It contained everything from her days as a sickly child to a runner in the IS, all the way down to the unknown, would-be destruction of the world by Ku'Sox. Every one who had died aiding her, or had helped her at all was given a memorial or monument and similar standings in the history books. The IS and FIB were combined in her memory as well. To show that everyone was equal, and everyone deserved help. The way she had helped all kinds of species in her life. It was now called the GBS. Global Bureau of Security. It was a change on a worldwide scale. And she had been a witness to it all.

Rachel's death had been over five centuries ago. She lived on still. She was at an impasse now. She could understand why an undead would wish for the sun. Living in the dark got old after a while. The memories of long ago plaguing the minds. Wishing for that warmth again. So she again contemplated suicide. Rachel had said Kist thought God had kept their souls safe with him. Could it be that way so the sins they made in undeath wouldn't taint their souls? So that the monsters within wouldn't hold them back from eternal happiness? That God cared for even the darkest of creatures? Perhaps. Why not? He did create them. It was risky to think of such things. But she'd been thinking on it for a while. Even though love was no longer something she felt, she knew she had had a great capacity for it before her first death. And somewhere in her, Rachel was what mattered. But she was gone. In a different place. Yes. She would do it again. She would kill herself again, but this time not to escape the feelings but to feel them again. To feel that pain and anguish. The love and happiness, maybe. If God allowed. And to see her again, if at all possible. The sun was as warm as she remembered. So radiant in its bright golden glow. She welcomed the pain in her breast. Somewhere in the abyss of death Rachel was waiting. She was sure of it this time. She was waiting for her. And this was it. The risk she always would take for her. For her beloved Rachel. Yes, to Ivy, Rachel would always be worth it.

Well? What'd ya think?


End file.
